The Chunin Exam: The Developments - Freeform
Summary is coming soon. Water and Thunder "You think you can just wander out of the hospital like some lunatic? Well, answer me! You know, I got in so much trouble for that. They thought that someone came and kidnapped you! The raikage was all over my ass. So, next time, how about you try to not wander off?", questioned Ino Yamanaka of the Hidden Leaf. Her tone was irritated and her face was littered with anger. Shichirou had never been smitten as much as he did in his life than he did in the last two minutes he had been here with this lady. She was treating him as if he was her own son. Based on her appearance, he figured her to be some kunoichi who thought she was too pretty for the battlefield so she became a medic instead. Nope! Apparently, she was the head of the Yamanaka Clan and had been rumored to be the strongest clan head in the history of the clan. Maybe he shouldn't have left. Anyway, he was feeling the pain now. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't attempt to harm you in any way. I was just tryin---", Shichirou said in a calm and composed tone, hoping to soothes this woman's angry disposition. It wasn't working, at all. "You were just trying to run away. That's what you were TRYING to do", she continued to blabber. Shichirou eventually decided that it would be best just to ignore her and leave himself alone with his thoughts. What was he going to do after this? Kisei and himself had finished their training a week earlier, but he still wanted to practice one last technique before the exams. Anywho, he was so deep within his thoughts that he didn't realize that his checkup was over. Probably not a good idea. To wake him up from his day dream, Ino punched him in the mouth. "Wake the fuck up!", she yelled. Shichirou was out of there in a second, if not that long. She was a violent lady, really violent. He couldn't deal with someone like that for too long. They reminded him of Nikkotama, the one who he felt abandoned him in his time of need. He clenched his fist and took off running down the hallway. His heart hurt, his hands were trembling and his mind was filled with images of him being nearly killed. He was motivated once more, again. He wouldn't allow that to happen again, not on his life! Shichirou turned a corner quickly, in which he accidently ran into a person walking. On natural instinct, he lowered his shoulder to increase his hitting power. It was all unintentional of course, but intentional at the same time. Well, it was more or less a subconscious thought. He just hoped that the person on the other end wouldn't be too pissed about this. It went all perfect. Not. His mind felt crushed as the headache never left him alone. His body felt weak and heavy to move forward, to train and to accomplice his goal. But the echoing words never left his mind: “Izaya, think carefully of your choice to continue this Exam. Even now I fear that you will collapse at any moment. Let alone during the prelimary round. The day before the start of the Chunin I want you to return to me and answer me with your decision.” The woman had looked determined to change his mind. She wanted to change his decision to play with his life and to make him all healthy, again. Izaya knew and felt that his body was feeling better. Sure he was tired now and then – Hibiki had scolded him for lacking off – but it wouldn’t hinder him. It wouldn’t and he knew exactly why. Before he could leave the office room, Sakura had given him a receipt. It was a new medication to aid him for his anemia, or so to say, and for his sleepiness. Waving goodbye at his caretaker, he stepped out of the room and clutched the receipt tightly in his hands, in the process wriggling it a lot. He didn’t want to pick it up, the medicine that is. But he knew that the woman would hunt him down into the mountains to scold and deliver him the medicines, like she did last time. Muttering inaudible comments to himself, Izaya had been off minded and cared no less about his surroundings. Instead he was focused on ideas to escape the torturous medicines he had been forced to take. He didn’t need them. But he didn’t want a scary woman after him to beat him up. His luck was not on his side as a hard human limb brushed his shoulder painfully. Izaya’s breath hitched up in pain. He scowled mentally, another bruise that I will need to treat. “Watch out where you are walking, moron.” He threatened with a harsh and layered cold undertone to whoever had harmed him. But his mind had reset itself as he couldn’t find his medicine receipt anymore. Well shit. Shichirou, who had learned to contain his emotions, wasn't that bothered by the person's comment, for he had hit them afterall. "Oh, my apologies!", he said, bowing down before looking over at the person. His heart stopped....This person, with the cold tone, pale skin...this was Izaya, his true friend. But, how? Izaya wasn't like this. This tone was sincere and genuinely cold, as if the person had devoted their entire lives into being a distant and cold person. This wasn't Izaya, something had to be wrong. Deep down, Shichirou knew that it was him. No matter how much he wanted it not to be, he knew that it was Izaya. Like himself, he had changed as well. Two friends, best friends, brothers. Both had changed, hopefully both for the better. Responding in his normal tone, which was neither cold nor jovial, Shichirous muttered..."Izaya". He paused, taking a second to confirm that he was correct. Of course, he was correct. This person really was Izaya...Bummer. "It's nice to see you again. I haven't see since the last time..You know, when we both were dying?", Shichirou said. While he was more of a serious individual, he hadn't really "outgrown" his casual jokes that he would make. Well, this wasn't really that much of a joke. It was true, he hadn't seen Izaya since they were both hospitalized. Who would've thought someone could change this much. "Anyway, I'm finished with my training and we have a week left. Perhaps, you and I could go grab something to eat before we part ways. Is that okay with you?" He scrunched his nose as the familiar voice of his bestie, Shichirou, apologized to him. It didn’t matter who is who anymore. Shichirou was his only bond that he didn’t want to lose. But if he would continue his path, Izaya would have to break the bond. It would be to prevent Shichirou to be blamed of his betrayal, which he had beginning to plan. The only human being I can accept and will have to eventually leave for the better, for his own end… “Shichirou,” He breathed with a softer tone, with acknowledgment. Instead of giving his friend a man hug, he crushed himself against the boy, in fear and relief. “I’m glad that you’re alright, dear. I truly do. ” He joked more like his casual self. But he felt confused. Why did he do that? Why isn’t he pushing him away, already? So much pain, the headache, he thought with agony. He had caused a fuse when he heard that his friend had disappeared. He had been mad at Nikkotama who tried to save him instead of Shichirou, who could’ve been more useful than he was, and still nearly had killed him… if Kisei hadn’t saved him back then. His not-so-good-control-over-the-energy-at-that-time did not combine well with his outrage. Izaya pulled himself away and patted the shoulder of his friend. He maneuvered around Shichirou and picked up the wriggled paper from the ground. “Although my training isn’t completely finished yet, it sounds alright to me. But let me first deliver this particular note of my nurse to the reception,” he answered while giving a shameless flirting wink to Shichirou. Shichirou drew a light smile. He was glad to see his friend hadn't changed too much, but he barely could even recognize him. His skin, his voice, his aura..Shichirou knew his friend wasn't well, but at least his personality was somewhat intact. "Alright, then. I'll shall accompany you, just promise that blonde-haired woman won't be there. She's crazy..", Shichirou said in a joking manner. Well, it was a joke...sorta. "Lead the way"... "Believe me that there is someone worse out here than the woman that patched you up." He murmured softly before taking the lead to the reception desk to pick up the medicines. While Shichirou had caught up with him the silent remained between them, something unusual between the two troublemakers. But while they walked towards the reception, Izaya's slim fingers went under his shirt at the shoulder blade, whereas he focused onto the tips of his fingers that brushed against the bruising skin to numb the pain and heal it up. It wasn't a big deal for him, such things that is. Soft but audible to anyone close to him the sound of chirping could be heard. "If it isn't the handsome duo Izaya and bratty Shichirou," the temporarily receptionist voiced, happily. It was the blonde that Shichirou spoke about, Ino Yamanaka. She had winked at the both of them. "Are you here to deliver the receipt that Sakura has given you? Because I got told to give you something extra with it." "Yep that's us and I would like to get whatever has been described on the receipt of hers." Izaya answered with a soft tone of annoyance. He clearly didn't like it to be nicknamed by an older woman and her loud voice about his medication. It was something he better wanted to keep a secret for all of the humanity that watched the trio now. Ino didn't speak much more as she could read the uneasiness from the two boys in front of her. "How's your son?" Izaya spoke up and her attention drifted back to him, while she commanded her assistant to prepare the medications for the pale-looking Kumo boy. The blonde woman's lips tipped into a soft and prideful smile,"He's doing fine, thank you. He'll be graduating the Academy soon and is already aware of his teammates. A new generation of the Ino-Shika-Chō formation." "Tell him that he's one unique kid," Izaya threw his own killing smile, a forced smile. He was happy for that kiddo to have such a loving parent that spoke prideful about their children, while they had a disorder. His hand brushed the locks from his vision and placed the cooling palm on his forehead; the headache remained and worsened with every deep thought he made. The woman continued her chattery with them until the medications were brought to the desk in a bag. Ino explained that his were special-made and one of the reasons that it took long to prepare than regular medications. She shoved the bag towards Izaya that immediately picked the light-weighted bag up. But when he wanted to turn away the soft grip on his shoulder stopped his movements. "I forgot to give you this. It is something that you'll like or even love. Open it later and thank the person that gave you this." Her last words echoed in his mind without a stop. He was frustrated that he listened and didn't wretch the wooden box open already. But something inside his heart refused it and didn't acknowledge the presence that was in his bag. He had to take off his mind from this and hopefully Shichirou would catch up his dipping mood. "You are the one that will be paying, love." He forced out with a sadding smile. Izaya never could hide his entire facade with his friend and often slipped out his actual feelings, such as these. And now that they had walked through the streets of Konoha, he realized that he never had toured the village or had eaten here. "Eh, you choose where we are gonna eat?" Category:Torment's Game